


Two Suns

by CloudDreamer



Series: Legendary [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, New fandom frenzy, POV Second Person, Umbrella, back at it again with the one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: One shot about Lup. Griffin McElroy owns my soul now, I gues.





	Two Suns

It’s your brother that’s always at your side.

It’s a lonely life, two elves on the road, but you’re never alone. He sleeps with his head in your lap, and you braid his hair. 

It’s cold at night, and you curl into each other. In the evenings, you both wear your patchwork blankets like robes and tease each other. 

You read what you can find, scavenging for knowledge voraciously. Magic flickers from your fingers, first level cantrips just out of reach. 

There are two suns in the sky above you. He claims his as you claim yours. It’s a promise to reach them and then to surpass them.

...  
It’s dark circles under your eyes. Magic doesn’t come easy to you, not at first. 

You coax the light into your palm, as small as a flickering candle, and you let it consume your fist, dexterously maneuvering it back between hand and hand. 

It doesn’t burn when you don’t want it to, until it does too much. Until it’s almost out of control, like you are. 

It’s your brother that pulls you back. It’s your brother that pushes you forward, determined to master these powers.

It’s your brother that finds the application in the paper, but it’s you that fills it out.

You high five him when the letter comes. 

...  
It’s the last night of the world, but you don’t know that yet. 

You party and for you, partying means scamming someone out of his shoes with your brother. You laugh and laugh, until you’re sore from laughing.

You sleep in that morning, hair left unbrushed. He wakes up early, making sure everything is packed and that he looks perfect. Neither of these are really a concern, as you have very few possessions and he’ll always look like a dork no matter how much mascara he wears.

Nobody expects the end of the world.

Nobody ever does. 

...

It’s a new world. Beautiful. Filled with life. Alien. There is only one sun in the sky.

You don’t miss much about your old world. Everything you care about is right here with you, but there’s only one sun in the sky.

You dismiss your persistent thoughts. There’s another source of light right with you, and he burns much brighter than any sun.

It’s the end of the world again, and you didn’t expect it again. 

A no-longer-stranger helps you to the ship even as a shadow catches his leg, ripping his sturdy denim blue jeans. 

He’s okay, but the strong one dies. You’ve been leaving people that aren’t your brother behind for your entire life, and you add him to the list prematurely.

Everything is the same as it was before

...

It’s long years of this until these no-longer-strangers are friends. 

...

It’s a hand on yours, warm and gentle. Does he notice? You don’t move, in case he doesn’t. 

Your heart races.

You don’t love easily. A lifetime of running away at the first sign of trouble taught you that you can’t trust anyone who isn’t bound by blood. 

But you’ve died more times than you care to specify for these people, and they’ve died for you. For him, even.

He’s soft when you hold him, with his unblemished hands. Yours are scarred by years of work in the sun. His would be too if your marks carried from year to year. 

You curl your fingers around his in turn.

...

It’s a desperate plan, one formed out of exhaustion. 

You don’t let yourself think of all the damage these artifacts could bring. It’s for the good of the worlds. All of them. 

You’ve tried running, you’ve tried fighting.

It’s time to try hiding.

...

It’s a mistake.

You read every report you find, relishing in the gory details. Your brother tries to pull you away, your lover tries to distract you, but there’s nothing that keeps the stories off your mind.

People burn to death because of you. 

People fight wars because of you. 

People are safe from the Hunger because of you, but at what cost? Is this really the happy ending you ran to for so long?

You want to forget, but you don’t deserve to. 

You sit by your protector’s voidfish. Their lights are beautiful, but you don’t look. You aren’t worthy of this.

You cannot ask for help, because there is no one to help you. Everyone is suffering, especially the innocents of this planet you’ve cursed.

You are the guilty ones. 

This is pride. 

...

 

It’s pain. Sharp and fierce. 

You know what a knife in the back feels like; this isn’t the first time you’ve been betrayed. The first time, it was over the Light in its entirety. Now it’s for a smaller prize, albeit one that you know you’re responsible for. 

In your last moments, you blast him into the vault and seal it shut. Your mission is accomplished but at a cost.

You touch the wound, and your hands come away covered in blood. You estimate you have less than a minute, and your estimates are close, on account of your numerous deaths. You stagger to the edge of the cave, collapsing with your hand on your umbra staff.

And it consumes you.

 

...

...

...

youarenothere

...

It’s black sheets, as dark as the void of space. You are the only color here, and you are faint, barely opaque.

...

It’s steps in the distance.

It’s a familiar voice.

It’s your brothers, and it’s your _brother._

You reach out with everything you have, and it kills you again when they don’t see you inside. How could they forget?

Why do you remember?

It takes a while, takes your peacemaker trying first, but he’s there. You feel his magic coursing through this cursed artifact, and it’s almost yours.

How long has it been?

You cry, and you aren’t sure if they’re happy tears or sad ones.

...

It’s one last ring of black glass.

It’s seeing your lover and reaching out to embrace him, to kiss him, before you’re reminded how alone you are.

It’s seeing your sister and piecing together their memory. 

It’s rage that turns to grief as you understand why she did it. It’s loneliness. It’s all the words you have in your mouth. It’s their overflow.

It’s trying not to laugh at her lies.

It’s crying at them instead.

...

It’s a small boy on a train. 

...

It’s two racers whose recklessness reminds you of you. You recognize the final poisonous plant as the one that killed you, and you want to reach out and tell her no. 

The ram sacrifices herself for the raven.

Your lover is there again. Your relic had killed his body and all the guilt comes back as you remember the scores of people it’d done that too.

Most of them didn’t have lich forms to fall back on.

He’s wonderfully awkward and ends up threatening your brothers.

...

It’s an eerie song and the grim reaper.

You know your twin brother well enough to tell he’s head over heels. 

...

It’s burning your name.

Not enough. 

...

It’s a moment to breathe.

Your prison breaks when the town is destroyed but only for a moment. The freedom only serves to remind you how lonely you are.

...

It’s overreacting on your twin’s date, just a little.

...

It’s terror.

It’s rage.

It’s guilt.

It’s sorrow.

It’s all these feelings swirling together in a storm. It’s having to watch these bastards pervert everything you’ve loved about being a lich. It’s tears on your face that burn away. 

It’s awe and love for your family as they pull your protector back from the brink once again.

You destroy one of them in an instant.

The other dies of grief, taking his body with her. You slam against the confines of your umbrella prison yet again.

...

It’s coming home at last.

You burn like the sun. Legendary.


End file.
